Preguntas con Respuestas
by lolitaluv12
Summary: Los campistas tienen entre 8 y 9 años, y se preguntan cosas... A que saben los besos?, que son las toallitas?, que sucedera en el 2012?, Que sera de nuestro futuro? Quien es Santa? NUEVO CAP NAVIDEÑO
1. ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

**¿Como nacen los bebes?**

Estaban los niños jugando en el campamento de verano que lo habian enviado los padres, las niñas tenian unas carpas, y por el otro lado los niños , el profesor a cargo era Chris McLean, quien no les daba mucha atencion a estos pequeños porque estaba coqueteando con alguna de las tantas muchachas que habian en ese bosque, mientras la tarde pasaba unas nubes amenazaban con chaparrones, y luego de un rato la lluvia finalmente se mostro, y callendo granizo obligo a los campistas a refugiarse, en el unico lugar, la cabaña de ciencias lleno de animales disecados y libros.

-Bien niños me voy por alla...-dijo McLean abandonando a los niños por ir a la cabaña de profesores con todos los lujos...luego de pasado un rato sin saber que hacer, no podian conciliar el sueño.

-Pss...-decia una muchacha con un pijama rojo.

-Heather no molestes-le contestaba una con pijama negra.

-Pss...-repetia.

-HEA...-Cuando la niña de cabello negro azulado, y palida se levanto vio un horrible animal sobre su cara, y se aterro.

-Jajajaja-reia la muchachita alta y asiatica

-NO ES DIVERTIDO!-se quejo la atacada.

-Ademas no es correcto sacar a los animales disecados de sus vitrinas!-se quejo una muchachita de piel trigueña y cabello castaño.

-Que aburridas son!-se quejo Heather dejando al animal en su vitrina.

-Muero de hambre...-se quejo una chica gordita, con pequeños risos en su cabello.

-Si te sigues alimentando tendras que usar dos bolsas de dormir-dijo Heather sacandole la lengua.

-Oh no!-Se levanto Leshawna y jalo del cabello de esta, hasta que las otras la separaron.

-No puedo dormir-se quejo una rubia.

-Ninguna puede Bridg-dijeron dos amigas al unisono.

-Bien...entonces traten porque no pienso levantarme mañana con sueño por culpa de unas cuantas niñas que le temen a unos animales muertos y a la lluvia!-decia la castaña mientras se metia en su bolsa.

-CHICAS MIREN ESTO-dijo Lindsay bajando un libro, y en el intento callendose.

-Que es eso?-pregunto Gwen.

-Un libro...-dijo Lindsay feliz por reconocer el objeto.

-Wow! que inteligente-la burlo Courtney desde su bolsa de dormir

- Co...mo na..cen los be...bes?-leia el titulo Heather

-NO LO ABRAS-se alarmo Beth.

-Que te ocurre tonta?-le pregunto Heather alejando el libro de Beth, Heather era la mas alta y Beth la mas pequeña lo que la ponia en una posicion incomoda.

-Es un secreto que no deben revelarnos hasta que seamos mayores!-dijo esta en tono misterioso.

-Que tonteria-se quejo Gwen.

-Bien...tu sabes como?-la desafio Sierra saliendo de su bolsa.

-Hmm...de...un...repollo?-pregunto esta entre hombros.

-PUES NO INGENUAS!-dijo Bridgette-Una hermosa cigüeña desde Francia nos envia a nuestros padres-decia ella sonriente.

-Si seguro!-afirmo Heather ironica.

-Y si sabes tanto porque no respondes!-la desafio Lindsay.

-Bien...porque...porque...no lo entenderian-dijo nerviosa la asiatica.

-JA! porque no lo sabes-le respondio Courtney felizmente.

-Y TU SI?-le grito.

-Ehm...no...pero puedo creer que papa le da algo a mama y ella nos tiene en la panza...-dijo Courtney.

-Y por donde salimos?-pregunto inocente Beth.

-Por el trasero?-dijo Lindsay y todas la callaron.

-Quizas los chicos saben...-sugirio Eva..-Ni que a mi me importara...me importa como morimos-

-Siempre tan entusiasta eh!-le dijo Brigdette y esta la empujo.

-Bueno vamos!-las dirigio Heather...

-NI LOCA-se puso en frente del grupo de chicas Courtney.

-Porque?-pregunto Gwen.

-Porque esta prohibido ir a la cabaña de los chicos, y si lo hacemos estariamos castigadas y rompiendo las reglas!-las detenia, pero Eva la tomo y la llevaron a la fuerza, cruzaron al otro lado de la cabaña y alli estaban todos dormidos.

-Como los despertamos?-le pregunto en susurro Courtney a Heather, quien aclaro la garganta.

-AAHHHHHHHH-y con ello hizo un ruido tan agudo que muchos despertaron y chocaron.

-QUE TE SUCEDE?-le pregunto de mal humor Harold, un niño con anteojos y frenos.

-Estabamos preguntandonos...-dijo Heather pero Alejandro la abrazo.

-Si tienes miedo mi dulce Heather puedo ayudarte!-decia y esta se lo sacaba de encima.

-Si tuviera miedo no vendria contigo-le dijo rehusandose.

-Teniamos una duda y quizas nos pueden ayudar-dijo Bridgette.

-Dinos-respondio Geoff.

-Un momento?, me levantaron por una simple duda de niñas tontas que piensan todo el dia en unicornios y cuentos de hadas?-burlaba Duncan de muy mal humor.

-Oye puedes seguir durmiendo, no creo que nos importe lo que tengas para decir!-le respondio Courtney.

-TE VOY A DAR TUS NIÑAS TONTAS-decia Eva mientras se acercaba y Sierra, Lindsay, Brigdette, Gwen Katie y Sadie, trataban de pararla, era la chica mas fuerte de todas.

-Digan la pregunta-se intereso Cody.

-Me darias un beso?-pregunto exaltada Sierra y saltando encima de Cody.

-Vamos diganla!-dijo Noah molesto.

-Ok...-dijo Beth-De donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto, los chicos se miraron entre ellos confusos, y luego rieron.

-Que tonteria todo el mundo lo sabe-dijo Owen-Mira, vamos al mercado, compramos bebes en lata, los plantamos, luego sale una flor y de alli adentro sale el bebe-decia este feliz mientras comia sus bocadillos.

-Que estupidez-se quejo Courtney.

-Y tu princesa no sabes como?-pregunto Duncan riendo.

-SI LO SABRIA A CIENCIA CIERTA NO VENDRIA A PREGUNTAR-le grito esta enfurecida.

-Bien...creo que...mama escribe una carta a Dios, y este envia un bebe, le da los datos de como quiere que sea-decia Trent.

-Y como llegamos aqui?-preguntaba Lindsay.

-Nos arroja Dios-dijo este encogiendose en hombros.

-No!, que muchachos tontos...nosotros venimos de todos los muertos-dijo Alejandro.

-Ok ganaste el premio a la explicacion mas estupida-lo felicito Heather.

-Los bebes...mmm...bueno se que mama...pide un bebe...y luego aparece, quizas por arte de magia!-sugirio Cody.

-Que explicacion sin sentido-dijo Courtney y Sierra le arrojo un zapato.

-No no...es asi, si tu madre se porta mal, le crece un bebe feo en la panza y si se porta bien uno hermoso, luego lo escupe!-dijo Justin-Mi madre se porto muy bien por eso soy hermoso.

-Que incoherencia-le dijo Gwen.

-Bien preparense para oir la verdadera historia, papa introduce en mama un USB, y descarga un archivo, mama lo libera luego de 9 meses-afirmo Harold y todos lo miraron mal.

-Mi madre me dijo...que uno va a una guarderia y tienen un lugar escondido en donde estan los pequeños bebes y alli se llevan uno-dijo Geoff relajado.

-Ven yo sabia que ninguno sabia la respuesta!-dijo Heather.

-Tu sugeriste venir!-le contesto Courtney.

-Tyson?-pregunto Lindsay a un muchacho recostado.

- MI NOMBRE ES TYLER!-Se molesto primordialmente-...Los bebes ... nuestras mamas contruyen un bebe de masa, lo ponen a hornear y alli sale-dijo el seguro.

-Si Tyler!-se lo aseguro molesta Gwen-Noah?-

-No lo se...prefiero no decir idioteces que me dijeron de niÑo...aunque la de HORNEAR BEBES SUENA TAN CONVINCENTE-dijo el chico dando la vuelta para dormir.

-Son todos unos niñitos!-rio Duncan aun en su bolsa.

-Y si lo sabes porque dejaste que dijeran esas estupideces?-le pregunto Courtney.

-Porque me diverti-señalo este y luego rio.

-Bien dinos Genio-lo apresuro Heather.

-Bueno..pero no digan que no les adverti-y ahora todos pusieron atencion-Es algo fuerte...asi que...-dijo el.

-Wow ya tiemblo-lo burlo Courtney.

-Bien...todo comienza con mama...ella besa a papa...ambos...-

_Luego de la historia..._

-NO PUEDE SER QUE ASCO!-grito Lindsay.

-MAMA ES UNA SUCIA-dijo Courtney

-NO ES CIERTO-aseguraba Geoff- SERIA UN ASCO-

-Lo es creanlo...-dijo Duncan-Lo vi a mi hermano viendo una pelicula donde hacian eso...pero no tenian bebes luego-dijo este recordando.

-Y por donde salen luego?-pregunto Gwen con cara de asco.

-Por la chuchi de mama o por la panza-dijo Duncan confiado.

-ESO ES TOTALMENTE ASQUEROSO!-aseguro Beth.

-Pero es totalmente verdadero-dijo Duncan-Y si no me creen alla ustedes.

-Bueno...tendremos que abrir el libro!-dijo Heather y abrio el libro.

-Quien sabe leer bien?-preguntaron y todos le dieron el libro a Noah ignorando a Courtney quien estaba ansiosa por demostrar lo mucho que habia avanzado en la lectura.

-Las mujeres cuentan con un espacio dentro de su cuerpo para que se desarrollen los bebes, que se llama utero, y debajo del utero hay un camino para que pueda salir el bebe , que se llama vagina.-leia Noah

-QUE ASCO-grito Lindsay

-Y la otra parte...?-pregunto Geoff.

-Luego del acto sexual, los espermatozoides comienzan la carrera hasta llegar al ovulo, y uno o dos son los que lo logran, haciendo asi que dentro de nueves meses nazca un bebe-dijo Noah mostrando los dibujos infantiles.

-Bien es oficial, nunca voy a tener un bebe-dijo Courtney decidida a marcharse.

-Nunca digas nunca-la burlo Duncan.

-Es todo culpa de los hombres sin ellos no seria tan sucio el asunto!-dijo Heather...

-Nuestra Culpa? Son las mujeres las responsables de que sea tan sucio...-la burlo Alejandro.

-Vamonos chicas!-dijo Heather.

-Que paso con Izzy?-pregunto Gwen.

-Oh no...-dijeron y ella estaba en el barro.

-No parece de la clase que le interese como nacen los bebes...-dijo Lindsay.

-Chicas...-sugirio ahora Beth.-Para que serviran las toallitas femeninas?-

-Owwwww-dijeron todas con los ojos abiertos.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POBRECITOS NO SABIAN Y LAS EXPLICACIONES QUE DIERON ME HICIERON ACORDAR...BUENO SI QUIZAS QUIEREN QUE HAGA OTRO DIGANLO EN LAS REVIEWS, QUIZAS QUIEREN UN "PAPA NOEL EXISTE?" O ALGO DE NIÑOS QUE NOS MINTIERON COMO QUE SI HACIAMOS CARAS RARAS Y PASABA UN VIENTO NOS QUEDABA ASI! REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**SUERTE**


	2. ¿Quien se lleva nuestros Dientes?

Estaban todos en el primer recreo, iban corriendo al Kiosko a comprar cosas ricas para desayunar, muchos aunque les pesara recibian el asqueroso alimento de la escuela, que casi siempre eran galletas duras, y un te que mas bien parecia agua caliente. Aquellos afortunados que contaban con dinero compraban golosinas en el ya mencionado kiosko.

-Muero de hambre...-le crugia la panza a Trent mientras se comia una galleta dura.

-Lo se...-decia Geoff mirando con ganas a Harold quien tenia un enorme paquete de golosinas.

-De donde saco eso?-pregunto de mala gana Duncan mientras se acercaban al chico de anteojos.

-Que dicen chicos?-pregunto este.-HEY!-dijo mientras Duncan le quitaba las cosas de la mano.

-Tenemos hambre-se excuso Geoff.

-Comprense su comida!-se enfurecio el muchachito.

-OYE!-le dijo Duncan amenazandolo.

-BIEN-dijo Harold indistinto a aquel hecho-Tengo mas dinero para comprar mas golsinas!-y le saco la lengua a sus amigos.

-Te dije cuanto te aprecio?-dijo Trent abrazandolo.

-De donde sacaste ese dinero?-inquirio Geoff.

-Tu tambien le robas a tu madre?-pregunto Duncan

-NO!, ACASO NO VEN?-pregunto el muchachito abriendo su boca.-Se me callo una muela, y el raton perez me dejo dinero-decia con brillo en los ojos.

-Disculpa?-pregunto Trent.

-El raton perez!-aseguro Harold.

-Solo un idiota creeria eso...-dijo Duncan a Geoff.

-Hey Viejo, el raton perez es tan real como tu y como yo-le aseguro Geoff.

-Estas bromeando?-pregunto el niño de la monoceja.

-NO!-le gritaron Harold y Geoff.

-Hey que ocurre?-pregunto Bridgette.

-Duncan no cree en el raton perez!-se quejo Geoff.

-Y tu si?-pregunto entre risas ella.

-CLARO-dijo ofendido este.

-Chicos...el raton perez no...-la interrumpio Harold.

-NO VOY A OIR TUS INJURIAS-se ofendia el muchacho.

-Cual es el problema?-decian acercandose Courtney, Heather y Gwen.

-Los chicos creen en el raton perez-dijo Brigd molesta.

-Y tu no?-pregunto casi desconcertada Heather.

-Y tu si?-rio Courtney.

-Claro!-aseguro ella.

-Yo oi una historia aterradora sobre el raton...-decia Gwen-El busca dientes de niños...y luego con ellos crea un historial de dientes...para tenerlos controlados...hasta que se les caiga el ultimo diente!-decia ella en susurro.

-Bien Gwen cuando dejes de lado tus historias tenebrosas volveremos a la realidad de que no...-y Courtney fue interrumpida por Lindsay.

-De que hablan?-se intereso.

-Raton Perez-decia Duncan

-RATONA!-lo corrigio Lindsay.

-AH?-preguntaron todos.

-Es una dulce ratoncita con vestidito rosa de ballet...-decia Lindsay.

-Esa es la ratoncita Angelina Ballerina-la corrigio Heather.

-Ah si?-pregunto Lindsay confundida.

-Todos ustedes estan equivocados no hay tal raton perez!-se enfurecio Duncan.

-Y entonces explicanos SABELOTODO!-se enfurecio Harold.

-Es una dulce hada de los dientes, que busca nuestros dientes para darselos a ancianos, y nos deja paga porque es sexy-decia el chico.

-Si seguro...-dijo Gwen entre dientes.

-ES VERDAD, ACASO NO TUVE RAZON LA ULTIMA VEZ?-se enfurecia Duncan.

-Por dios...el hada de los dientes es tan real como el raton!-dijo Courtney haciendole frente.

-Hey porque discuten?-se unio Alejandro.

-Nadie te llamo-le dijo Heather.

-Hada de los dientes...o raton perez-decia ya aburrida Bridgette.

-Oh...el enemigo...del gato de las caries!-dijo Alejandro en tono español.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rio Heather en su cara-Y adivino...el enemigo del gato es el perro pasta dental!-reia ella.

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto este y ella lo miro incredula.

-La realidad es que si existe un hada de los dientes...que deja dinero porque con ello fabrica hermosas joyas!-decia Bridgette cansada.

-Oigan...pero porque en vez de darnos dinero no ahorra y se compra joyas?-pregunto Trent.

-Porque le gustan los dientes-dijo ella

-Yo creo..que quizas...es un raton que forma una casa de dientes y cuando estos se pudren busca mas-decia Trent ingenuo.

-QUE IDIOTA!-lo retaba Courtney.

-Hasta ahora tenemos, un hada sexy, un raton constructor, un hada joyera, y un enemigo de un gato irreal-decia Geoff.

-HEY NO ES IRREAL EL GATO!-se ofendia Alejandro.

-Bien ...y tu explicacion niño listo?-lo reto Gwen a Geoff.

-Es un simple raton, que ama los niños y como ellos no deben trabajar porque es ilegal, les da dinero por los dientes que se les caen-se aseguraba-Y luego da unas grandes fiestas en Muelandia-concluia su historia.

-Muelandia?-preguntaba Duncan mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-Sii!-Burlaba Courtney-Y TAMBIEN TENDRAN UNA REUNION DEL TE CON EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES HASTA QUE AL MALIGNO GATO ATAQUE!-decia ella.

-OYE!-le dijeron todos.

-Yo creo que es un ratoncito que quiere dientes...para ser el mas poderoso entre los ratones inmundos, y nos da dinero para que lo amemos y asi conquistar el mundo!-reia Heather.

-Eres la unica que se le ocurriria que un raton quiera dominar el mundo con dientes-le dijo Gwen.

-Cuanto dinero te dio?-pregunto Lindsay a Harold.

-5 dolares-aseguro el-Es un raton millonario, que colecciona dientes, no es obvio?-pregunto el muchacho.

-MALDITO RATON A MI SOLO ME DEJA CENTAVOS!-se quejo Trent.

-ES UN HADA!-se afligia Duncan con Bridg.

-UN RATON-decian los demas.

-Y tu que dices Court?-le pregunto Bridg.

-Bien lamento romperles el corazon, en especial a Duncan debido a que debe ser la unica dama que visita su cuarto sin horrorizarse por su hedor a caca!-decia ella.

-Vamos dinos...si estas tan segura-la desafiaban Duncan y Alejandro.

-Bien...son sus padres creando la ilusion de algun tipo de idiotez...claro que los padres de Alejandro son los mas fantasiosos-decia ella apoyando su mano en el hombro de este.

-Si eso es verdad...dejenme solo-decia Geoff.

-No puede ser...acaso no es un hada hermosa?-preguntaba a su amiga Brigd.

-ES QUE ESTAS SORDA?-se enfurecia ella.-NO EXISTE EL HADA O RATON O MALDITA COSA DE LOS DIENTES, NO EXISTE NO EXISTE NO EXISTE NO EXISTE!-se quejaba gritandoles.

-Tranquila-la calmo Duncan-Seguire creyendo asi me seguiran dando dinero-decia el.

-Creo que me han roto el corazon-aseguraba Trent.

-No puede ser!-lloraba Harold.

-Estas grandecito para llorar-le decia Courtney.

-TU ERES UNA AGUAFIESTAS!-le gritaba Heather.

-Y TU UNA IDIOTA DE CREER TODO LO QUE TE DICEN!-le respondia esta y se jalaban del cabello, hasta que las separaron.

-Y como la sabes anti-hadas?-le decia Duncan.

-Bien...un dia deje mi hermoso diente debajo de la almohada...queria atrapar ese maldito raton...asi que me quede despierta...en cuanto me di cuenta mama estaba entrando a mi dormitorio con dinero, me saco de abajo de mi almohada el diente y coloco en vez de ello dinero, LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS-decia ella abriendo grande sus ojos hacia Duncan.

-Quizas simplemente la ratoncita no te quiere a ti-le decia Lindsay.

-Si esa debe ser la verdadera y mas logica explicacion-se molestaba Courtney.

-Niños termino el recreo-gritaba de adentro la maestra.

-Sera verdad?-le pregunto en susurros Geoff a Duncan.

-Espero que no...porque significa que la hermosa dama que vi entrar a mi cuarto era mi madre!-se horrorizaba Duncan-Y si es verdad...significa que ella no duerme con la ropa que creia-Hacia memoria el muchacho tragando saliva.

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO, HACE FALTA DECIR QUE GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS QUE SON HERMOSOS?, BUENO GRACIAS, Y MAS ADELANTE SEGUIRE SIEMPRE Y CUANDO USTEDES QUIERAN QUE SIGAN..SI ME DICEN NO HAGAS MAS PORQUE SON MALISIMOS BUENO...HASTA ACA QUEDA. LOS PROXIMOS SERAN LOS QUE PIDIERON, PAPA NOEL, HALLOWEN Y DEMAS.**

**SUERTE **


	3. ¿Quien es el Conejo de Pascuas?

-Muy bien niños...recuerden las notas que les enviamos a sus padres por el dia de Pascua-decia la maestra a un grupo revoltoso de chicos, que ni bien oyeron la campana del almuerzo, salieron corriendo.

-Odio pascuas!-se quejaba Duncan.

-Porque?, yo la adoro!-decia Cody metiendose en la conversacion.

-Son solo estupideces...huevos un conejo odioso!-enumeraba el muchacho con desagrado.

-Si...pero mucho chocolate!-agregaba Geoff.

-Esa es la mejor parte, sin mencionar cuando tenemos que recoger los huevos de pascua que esconde el conejo-decia Cody.

-ODIO ESA PARTE!-refutaba Duncan aun mas antipatico.

-Viejo...que no odias?-se quejaba Geoff.

-Amo pascuas!-dijo Lindsay abrazando a Geoff.

-Si...bueno quien no?-se agragaba a la conversacion Bridgette sacando a Lindsay de encima de Geoff.

-YO!-seguia quejoso Duncan.

-PORQUE?-le pregunto Lindsay incredula.

-Ah...-respiro profundamente Duncan-Es muy largo...no importa-decia mientras comia un sandwich que le habia preparado la madre.

-Que hacen tontos?-preguntaba Heather con su comida en un tapper.

-Hablando de pascuas-dijo Lindsay con entusiasmo.

-La odio!-se quejo la muchacha.

-Tu tambien?-se asombro Duncan.

-Si!-dijo ella evitando el tema.

-Porque el conejo dejara esos huevos?-inquirio Harold mordiendo sus vegetales que la madre le preparaba.

-Porque es un conejo con mezcla de gallina fantastica de colores-dijo Lindsay muy convencida de su explicacion.

-Oye es una buena respuesta!-dijo Trent analizandolo.

-Gracias...-se ruborizo la rubia.

-POR DIOS!-rio Heather-Es obvio que es un conejo con ganas de burlarse de los niños-

-Otra vez con discuciones sin sentido?-preguntaba Courtney con Gwen.

-No!-respondio Cody-Es la mejor fiesta del año, Pascuas-

-Odio el conejo y pascuas-dijo Gwen, a lo que Duncan sonrio.

-Bien era de esperarse, no?-dijo Courtney de mal humor.

-Francamente creo que es una fiesta con un significado distinto al que le damos-decia Noah intelectual mientras comia y leia un libro con pocos dibujos.

-Oye! que importa?, amo el chocolate-decia Cody y se le hacia agua la boca.

-Puedo estar con ustedes?-preguntaba Ezekiel, el hijo del conserje que no estudiaba alli, pero iba a visitar a su padre en el trabajo.

-NO-dijo Heather de mal humor.

-De que hablaban?-pregunto metiendose su dedo en la nariz, muy pegado de Bridgette.

-Estupideces-se quejo Courtney.

-Por dios...no dejas de ser gruñona ni un segundo?-le pregunto Lindsay y se miraron mal.

-Chicos...volviendo al conejo, a mi me gusta la pascua...y me parece divertido que deje huevos!-decia Bridgette.

-A mi tambien-respondia rapidamente Ezekiel mirando con ojos cariñosos a Bridg.

-Otra vez con niñerias?-dijo Alejandro.

-No-respondio Trent-Viejo tu eres el mas desquiciado...seguramente nos contaras una historia sin sentido-

-Porque la de Lindsay tiene mucho sentido, verdad?-rio Duncan.

-El conejo de pascuas, es un conejo gigante!-dijo Harold-Con una unica mision en el mundo, dejar huevos de pascuas-

-Si seguro...-dijo Heather.

-Y tu porque la odias inteligente?-le reto Courtney comiendo un sandwich de mantequilla de mani.

-Bien...no soy buena en ese estupido juego, y me empacho con el chocolate...ademas soy alergica a los conejos!, porque no deberia odiar pascuas?-dijo esta molesta

-Tu tienes un problema...pero es la mejor epoca...amo los chocolates-dijo Cody aun con voz risueña.

-Abre la boca!-le ordeno Courtney.

-AAAAAA-dijo el abriendo la boca.

-Tienes muchisimas caries!-se asombro Gwen tambien mirando la boca.

-Con todo el azucar que consumes me sorprende que tengas dientes!-dijo Courtney.

-Y que?, no me importa...-decia el comiendo una barrita de caramelo.

-Para mi suerte soy buenisima buscando los estupidos huevos coloreados!-decia Courtney alegre.

-Ja...eres buena para todo verdad Court?-la burlaba Duncan y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-COLOREADOS?-se asombro Alejandro.-Crei que eran asi...-se decia a el mismo.

-Por dios!-se quejo Noah-Es que son unos idiotas?

-Chicos!-dijo Tyler-El domingo mi madre hace una fiesta de pascua, luego de la fiesta de la escuela-anunciaba dando tarjetas con un conejo.

-Odio los conejos-dijo Gwen-Son molestos, muerden todo, hacen caca como bolitas y la comen...me dan miedo!-decia ella

-Pero...vendra el conejo de pascuas!-decia Tyler felizmente

-No lo creo...-reia Geoff.

-Claro que si!-se ofendia.

-El conejo de pascua no asiste a estos eventos, en realidad deja los huevos por todo el mundo!-decia Geoff con ojos brillosos.

-No!-se quejaba Duncan-Es un estupido conejo, que odia a los chicos...si no en vez de esconder los huevos los traeria, ademas los trae en una canasta...no me suena muy hombre...-decia el muchacho

-Y si es una niña, cual es el problema?-dijo Brigdette amenazante.

-No lo es-dijo el

-Bridg no lo es-decia Cody con Courtney.

-Todos sabemos que es ConejO-dijo Heather acentuando la O.

-Lo siento pero tu idea es tonta-le respondia Trent.

-NO ES TONTA LA IDEA DE BRIDG-dijo Ezekiel y ella se ofendio y miro hacia otra direccion.

-BIEN VIENDO QUE SABEN TODO!, SAQUEN SUS CONCLUSIONES!-dijo ella

-Es un conejo hombre-dijo Heather.

-Macho!-la corrigio Courtney.

-Y...deja huevos...o los pone?-pregunto Trent.

-Los deja!-dijeron Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, y Tyler.

-Quizas los pone-dijeron Lindsay, Cody, y Alejandro.

-Muchachos...-corria Owen-Wow que locura, no los encontraba!-decia agitado.

-Y tu que crees grandulon?-pregunto Geoff.

-Sobre que?-pregunto apoyandose en Alejandro quien lo miraba muy mal.

-Sobre el conejo de pascuas.-

-OH!-decia el feliz-EL SER MAS BONDADOSO DEL MUNDO, VA POR ALLI Y POR ACA DEJANDO CHOCOLATES...CHOCOLATES!-decia saltando de aqui para alla, y alzando a Alejandro cuando decia Chocolates.

-Bondadoso...-gruñia Duncan.

-Bueno...supongo que es un misterio que nunca sabremos-decia Harold haciendo aires de misterio.

-Son todos un puñado de idiotas!-dijo Noah.

-Porque?-pregunto molesta Courtney.

-Acaso no lo ven?-pregunto el, mas molesto.

-Explicanos!-dijo Gwen.

-Bien...conejo de pascuas, NO EXISTE!, la historia se remonta a los dias de Cristo, cuando fue crucificado y murio, por eso la semana de pascua y se festeja el domingo de la resurreccion!, o sea, cuando nace nuevamente, y se representa con un huevo en simbolo de Nacimiento!-decia el chico sin perder la calma.

-O sea que Jesus fue fantasma y...por eso comemos huevos?-preguntaba Trent.

-No no...revivio! en carne y hueso, segun la Biblia...es que nunca saben nanda?-perdia mas la paciencia.

-No puede ser cierto...los cadaveres no pueden tomar vida!-decia Courtney incredula.

-Pero...es Cristo!-decia Noah,-Y para la gente Judia, como yo!, se recuerda cuando Moises finalmente libero al pueblo de Egipto-

-Crei que los judios estaban en Estados Unidos-dijo Lindsay.

-NO IDIOTA!-dijo Noah.

-No puede ser real...y porque el conejo?-pregunto Geoff.

-Porque seria muy horrible un hombre en taparabos con estigmas en una cruz dejando huevos!-explicaba el intelectual.

-Estigmas?-dijeron todos.

-ES QUE NO SABEN NADA?-gritaba

-No te alteres Noah...yo...comprendo-decia Owen.

-Si...seguro!-decia ironico el muchacho.

-O sea...Jesus murio, nacio...y salio de un huevo?-preguntaba Heather.

-Si...que dejo un conejo!-seguia siendo ironico.

-Enserio?-pregunto Harold.

-Saben que?, Mentira lo que dije acerca de Cristo, en realidad es un conejo gigante, que pone huevos de chocolates, y esconde uno de oro que te lleva a Idiotilandia, a vivir con el en el mundo de chocolates, y a la vuelta esta el polo norte, y tambien Estados Unidos lleno de judios, y ademas! el mundo de las pisinas rellenas de cobertura de frutilla-dijo el imitando un tono de voz tonto.

-O sea es un conejo gigante...como del tamaño de que?-dijo Cody creyendo cada palabra que salia de la boca de Noah.

-De un arbol grande!-dijo el exagerando.

-Y es conejo o coneja?-pregunto Bridgette.

-Conejo!-dijo Noah.

-Ohhh...-dijeron todos

-Y vive en el mundo de chocolates o en idiotilandia?-pregunto Owen.

-No es obvio?, entre ambos-dijo Geoff seguro de lo que decia.

-Y todo esto es verdad Noah?-pregunto Gwen.

-Oh si...obvio!-dijo el sin demostrar interes-Y me olvidaba cada pascua de año biciesto llega el conejo malvado que pone huevos envenenados-dijo el agregando mas locura a su historia.

-Que es un año biciesto?-pregunto Alejandro.

-Un año que tiene un dia mas!-dijo Courtney.

-O sea...que febrero tiene 29 dias-dijo Duncan aun sin creer del todo lo que decia Noah-Mas vale que no estes mintiendo!-amenazo.

-Claro que no-se asusto pero mantuvo su historia.

-Ya creia yo que era asi...sonaba muy loco lo de Cristo zombie-dijo Lindsay.

-Si...ademas ...si fuese asi no tendria sentido los huevos de chocolate-decia Cody

-CHICOS!-se alarmo Harold-ES AÑO BICIESTO!

-NO PODRE HACER MI FIESTA-se aterraba Tyler.

-Ya lo creo...-fingia susto Noah-Hay que refugiarse.

-NO PODRE COMER CHOCOLATES?-decia Cody mojando sus pantalones.

-Claro...si quieres morir!-decia Heather.

-No creo nada de lo que dices-aseguraba Duncan.

-Lo digo por su bien!-reia Noah.

-Chicos...nose ustedes pero ni loca vengo a la fiesta de Pascuas.-se asusto Gwen-Vieron como dije...un conejo malvado-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Owen.

-No entendi..Jesus revivio, y trae conejos malvados cada 29 de febrero para envenenarnos en pascuas?-pregunto Ezekiel.

-NO!-dijeron todos molestos.

-Chicos y las roscas?-pregunto Alejandro.

-Roscas?-inquirio Courtney.

-Si...que hago?-pregunto asustado.

-Arrojalas a la basura!-le aseguro Noah...

Domingo de Pascuas, todos los chicos, casualmente fingian enfermedades, hasta Duncan, y les decian a la mamas que no querian comer chocolates, por lo que estas creyeron que estaban enfermos por supuesto, si no jamas querrian dejar de comer chocolates, Noah solo fue a la fiesta de Pascuas, y encontro todos los huevos, ademas de comerse todos.

La madre de Alejandro creyo que volaba de fiebre ya que no paraba de arrojar o enterrar roscas de pascua mientras decia "son malvadas".

**Espero que les haya gustado, bien me pidieron un beso DXC, y estoy dispuesta a ponerlo siempre y cuando alguien vote por ello quiero complacer a la mayoria y si a alguien no le gusta...no creo que sea agradable porque queria un FIC que puedan disfrutar todos. Dejen sugerencias y criticas.**

**suerte**


	4. ¿A que saben los besos?

-Bien...salgan de una vez-les reclamo el profesor McLean.

-Oigan chicos..reunion junto a los juegos del Kinder-dijo Duncan.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Geoff.

-Algo Terrible-se alarmo Alejandro.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos, Duncan se posiciono en el centro de la ronda de muchachitos para hablarles, todos se preguntaban porque el revuelo.

-Que sucede?-le pregunto Noah.

-Oi uno de los rumores mas asquerosos-aseguro el muchacho.

-Cuentanos!-decia Geoff impaciente.

-Un chico...hablando en el baño, beso a una muchacha y le encanto!...y es tan solo 1 año mayor que nosotros!-se alarmaba y todos abrian sus ojos.

-No puede ser!-dijo Cody mientras miraba a las chicas-Son lindas...pero besos...besos enserio?

-Con todo...-aclaro Duncan.

-Los grandes lo hacen todo el tiempo...algun dia nos va a gustar-aseguro Noah sin darle importancia al tema.

-Si..pero el no es mayor!-temia Owen.

-Y...a que sabran los besos?-pregunto Justin.

-A niñas babosas y sucias-contesto Harold.

-A piojos!-agregaba Alejandro.

-A...dulces...mezclados con chocolate con mani...-seguia diciendo Owen mirando la comida de Justin.

-Quizas sabe...a nada-contesto Cody.

-O a saliva...pegajosa...y mojada...monton de saliva-agregaba Duncan.

-Puede que no sea tan grave...que se sentira besar?-agrego Trent.

-Puede que no...o que si...seguro se siente algo horrible como ganas de vomitar-se sumaba Geoff a Duncan.

-Siempre dicen que se sienten mariposas en el estomago-decia Cody-Deben ser las nauseas-

-Un chico beso a una muchacha y desde entonces...solo se lo ve con ella...quizas las muchachas nos hipnotizan!-decia Tyler asustado.

-Alguien debe probarlo-aseguro Justin.

-Pues gracias por ofrecerte!-le dijo Geoff.

-Oh no...votacion...-contesto el muchacho.

-Votamos por ti!-le dijeron.

-BUENO QUE SEA AL AZAR-y diciendo esto, Geoff saco una botella.

-Una vez mi hermano dijo que debian besarse al que le tocara el pico de la botella, asi que a aquel que le toque el pico...debera besar a una niña-decia mientras colocaba la botella. Alejandro la hizo girar, tan fuerte que esta no parecia detenerse mientras ellos miraban dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas...hasta que comenzo a detenerse y todos ponian caras...y freno.

-Oh no...-dijo el muchacho.

**En el otro lado...**

-Venimos a hacerles una oferta...-dijeron los chicos en patota.

-No gracias-rechazo de inmediato Heather.

-Vamos...es algo de ciencia-le dijo Harold.

-Ustedes no saben nada de ciencia-acoto Gwen.

-Bueno...es un trabajo de investigacion-dijo Noah

-Y cual seria?-pregunto Courtney bajando del columpio.

-A que saben los besos?-contesto Cody.

-PUEDO DECIRTE!-se aproximo a el Sierra y la detuvieron.

-Y si quieren saberlo porque la detienen?-pregunto Bridg.

-Porque el no es el elegido-le respondio Tyler.

-No se a que saben los besos...pero me gustaria que mi primer beso sea como en las peliculas-dijo soñadora Lindsay-Y quien es?-inquirio interesada.

-Duncan...-dijeron y ellas comenzaron a reir, tanto que el chico hasta se sintio ofendido.

-Los besos me incomodan...hasta cuando los veo en la tele!-dijo Gwen

-Ademas te pueden contagiar millones de enfermedades...-comento Courtney

-Mi primer beso sera con Johnny Depp-dijo Heather juntando sus manos.

-Y mi primer beso...debe tener sabor a todos los dulces mas sabrosos!-decia Beth

-No se si un "primer beso", se medita...-comento Bridg

-Claro que no...solo ocurre con alguien especial-les decian Sadie y Katie.

-Es boberia...-dijo Sierra

-Quisiera que mi primer beso sea sin previa meditacion...como mas real...-dijo Gwen timida.

-Pero no queremos saber como van a ser sus besos...si no a que saben-se quejaba Justin

-Bien deberia ir Gwen ellos hacen buena pareja-dijo Izzy colgada de un arbol.

-NO-dijeron Trent y Cody...

-No...importa quien sea-arreglo Trent sonriendo.

-Bueno decidan chicas-las apresuro Justin.

-Hubiese sido mas facil si otro hubiese sido el caso-dijo Heather.

-No es que tu eres la mas linda tampoco-le comento Duncan ofendido.

-Bien...-dijo Bridg-Supongo que sera al azar...ponemos una botella en el suelo, la hacemos girar al que le toque la boca de la botella sale, y hasta que quede la ultima-reia la chica con una botella.

-Hubiese sido genial si lo hubieramos hecho asi!-los regaño Duncan.

-Terminemos con esto-dijo Courtney molesta y las chicas se sentaron, la botella giro, y de inmediato elimino a Beth, Duncan festejo, luego siguio Heather, luego Bridg, Izzy se fue tambien, siguiendo por Gwen...y mas tarde Lindsay.

-Gane!-dijo la chica y le explicaron que no, asi que el juego siguio, Eva fue la siguiente, y Leshawna mas tarde, Sadie tambien fue eliminada, y Katie igual dejando a Sierra y Courtney.

-Por favor dios si estas ahi que no sea a mi-decia Courtney y la botella indico...

-Sierra-dijeron todos.

-DE NINGUN MODO-se rehuso la niña.

-TE TOCO A TI-le dijo Courtney molesta.

-PERO YO SOLO QUIERO BESAR A CODY-agrego la muchacha.

-ENTONCES QUE BESE A CODY Y DESCUBRAMOS A QUE SABEN LOS BESOS-decia Courtney aun mas enojada.

-NO NO NO NO NO-dijo Cody y se sento cerrando su boca.

-Vamos Court...un beso...y listo-le dijo Bridg.

-No...no perdi!-dijo Courtney

-Ganaste-la burlo Duncan y Court le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Que lo bese otra...Katie...o Izzy-agregaba la morena.

-Court...vamos...-le decian todos.

-Lo hare...una sola vez!...y solo porque quiero saber no porque...no por nada!-se resbalaba al hablar.

-Bueno...tomen-dijo Geoff y les dio un chicle a cada uno de fresa, ellos masticaron y lo escupieron, ambos se acercaron.

-No puedo...-decia Courtney y Duncan fruncia la nariz.

-BESENSE!-gritaba Owen-Es que soy muy ansioso y cuando soy ansioso como...-contestaba sacandole la comida a Tyler, todos haciendo una ronda miraban incredulos. Courtney respiro, miro un segundo los ojos de el, y el los de ella, sonrieron, y frunciendo las narices y cerrando los ojos se besaron.

-Debe ser largo...-acoto Heather abriendo sus ojos. Courtney y Duncan seguian besandose, Duncan tuvo un ligero movimiento de mano, que calmo de inmediato.

-QUE HACEN?-pregunto la directora abriendo la ronda y encotro a los niños besandose-QUE HACEN?-volvia a preguntar-ESTAMOS EN UNA ESCUELA...LUEGO DE CLASES A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR-decia la mujer Courtney se separo y miro a Duncan que sonreia. La mujer se fue y el recreo termino.

-Y?-dijeron todos al unisono. Courtney esbozo una sonrisa que nadie vio.

-HORRIBLE-dijo de inemdiato.

-SI ERA TAN FEO PORQUE NO TE SEPARASTE?-le pregunto Duncan-Y TAMPOCO FUE AGRADABLE!-

-Quizas...somos muy chicos para "besos"-decia Geoff. Y Courtney y Duncan se miraron furtivamente sonriendo, ella respiro fuerte y se nego a contar mas, solo repetia horrible, mientras el decia que fue culpa de ella. Luego de la clase asistieron a la oficina del director, por separado, temian que se besaran y ellos explicaron que fue una apuesta, a la salida de su charla, estaba Gwen.

-Te ragañaron mucho?-le pregunto al muchacho.

-No...-contesto el caminando.

-Y...a que sabe?-pregunto ella.

-A...-pensaba Duncan y la beso rapidamente y se separo.

-Claro...-aseguro ella ruborizada, y corrio-Nos vemos luego-dijo avergonzada, en el camino venia Courtney Duncan la tomo del brazo.

-Te llama la directora...-le dijo riendo.

-No se porque te ries!-le contesto ella-Por un estupido beso que sabe a nada...nada en especial te ocurre-aseguraba.

-Para mi si-dijo el.

-Ah si?-pregunto ella.

-No...estuvo tan mal-admitio el muchacho, ella abrio sus ojos, pero evito la sonrisa.

-Tampoco fue horrible-admitio.

-NO LO FUE?-comentaron detras de ellas sus amigos.

-EHM...puedo explicar-dijo.

-Digan a que sabe un beso...es muy terrible?, me preocupa!-decia Lindsay dramatica.

-Podria no ser tan malo-comento Geoff mirando a Bridg.

-Somos chicos...pensemos en otras cosas si?-dijo Heather

-Fue una perdida de tiempo-agrego Noah.

-Cuando quieras lo averiguamos-le decia en secreto Sierra a Cody.

-Sera terrible?-le preguntaba Beth a Trent.

-Sentiras toda la saliva del otro?-pregunto Izzy chorreando baba a Owen.

-Ja...todo esto para que sigan preguntandose-decia Duncan.

-No valio la pena-acoto Courtney.

-Si tu lo dices...-sugirio Duncan picaro.

-SEÑORTIA-grito la Directora dejando a Courtney con la palabra en la boca.

**NO SE IMAGINAN LO MUCHO QUE ME COSTO HACER OTRO CAP,POR SI EL BESO LO HACIA EN ESTE O MAS ADELANTE. BUENO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGUNOS PUNTOS, PRIMERO EL BESO DXG FUE PARA QUE SEA MAS UNIVERSAL Y NO ES TAN GRAVE, LUEGO LOS OTROS PERSONAJES APARECERAN MAS LO QUE PASA ES QUE A VECES LOS OLVIDO SIN QUERER DISCULPEN Y PONGAN A QUIEN QUIEREN ADORO SUS SUGERENCIA, Y SIGAN INCITANDO EL PROX CAPITULO, ¿DE QUE SERA? POR FAVOR PONGAN IDEAS. Y AMO TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJAN LOS LEO UNA Y OTRA VEZ.**

**SUERTE**


	5. ¿Que son las toallitas femeninas?

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zeke, y estaban todos reunidos, habian invitado a absolutamente todos, dejaban sus presentes, bien vestidos e iban a jugar, el lugar era grande, pues tenian un campo, los padres mientras se quedaban en un lugar comiendo emparedados, y tomando gaseosa o alcohol, y los chicos se perdian de vista.

-Prestamelo!-le dijo Zeke a Harold.

-NO-se nego este que jugaban con un avioncito.

-VAMOS ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS-le dijo molesto Duncan mientras corrian al chico.

-NO, son mios y no los comparto!-sacaba la lengua el pelirojo.

-Como sea...-dijeron aburridos.

-Siempre tiene los mejores juguertes-se quejaba Trent con una muñeca Barbie

-Nosotros siempre les debemos pedir prestado a las niñas-se unia a Trent, Tyler.

-Siempre pierdo mis juguetes, entonces mi madre no quiere que los lleve a ningun lado-dijo Duncan con una tazita de porcelana en su mano.

-Chicos esto tiene que terminar...-se revelaba Geoff.

-Hey...alguien tiene la pollerita de mi Sally?-pregunto Owen con una muñeca en su mano, y todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Mi madre tiene una especie de aviones...-dijo Zeke-Vienen en paquetes y tren 8...o mas...y tienen alas...ademas tienen comandantes-decia este y todos felicitandolo iban a su casa a buscar los "aviones", entraron al dormitorio de los padres de Zeke, y alli estaba un paquete que decia "Toallas Femeninas", claro que ellos no leyeron y solo sacaron aquellos "aviones".

-Genial!-dijo Duncan, y le coloco un tampon sobre estas, fingiendo que era el piloto, y mientras seguian jugando, entretenidos.

-Y que creen que haga la mama de Zeke con estas?-preguntaba Noah interesado en aquellas toallitas.

-No lo se...jugar a los aviones-contesto Tyler entretenido.

-OIGAN LA MIA TIENE ALGO EXTRAÑO...-dijo Owen, y esta se abrio toda.

-Solo se rompio-dijo Zeke dandole otra, abriendo un paquete nuevo, mientras los chicos seguian, y ya se les habia ocurrido pintarlas, las niñas estaban en el jardin de la casa.

-Donde estaran los chicos con nuestras muñecas?-preguntaba Courtney molesta.

-Espero que no hayan roto ninguna-dijo Heather peinando a su barbie, de cabello negro.

-Acabo de pintar el cabello a mi muñeca-dijo feliz Gwen, con una muñeca gotica, de cabello negro y azul con mohawk, ojos pintados, ropa rotosa.

-Que asco!-dijo Heather.

-OIGAN-se agitaba Lindsay...-Esta no es tu Sally?-le pregunto a Courtney por una muñeca llena de comida y rota.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SALLY NO!-grito la niña-LA PAGARAN-decia mientras Sierra la controlaba.

-Vamos a buscarlos quizas destruyeron los juguetes que les prestamos!-se alarmo rapidamente Heather.

**_Mientras tanto..._**

-Comandante Geoff...el gobierno necesita de su equipo aereo para ganar la guerra-decia Cody con voz de hombre.

-Muy bien alcalde...alli estare-fingia Geoff, Duncan, Zeke, Owen, y Justin, fingian ser el equipo Aereo.

-Morira equipo aereo, contra las Avionetas Demonio-dijo Trent, y todos comenzaron a fingir que eran aviones, entonces las chicas entraron al lugar, y vieron la escena, no pudieron contener la risa y eso provoco el enojo de los chicos.

-Que es divertido tontas?-pregunto Duncan.

-Ustedes...jugando con...con...-y no podian evitar la risa.

-Son...de mi mama-dijo Zeke.

-Claro tonto, no van a ser de tu papa!-le dijo Courtney.

-Y porque?-pregunto Geoff.

-Porque son Toallitas Femeninas...-le dijo Bridg con el paquete en la mano.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH-dijeron los muchachos

-Y si no son aviones...para que sirven?-le pregunto Zeke,

-Pues...para secarse?-dijo Bridg algo insegura.

-Debe ser...solo las mujeres serian tan idiotas de comprar mini toallitas para secarse-rio Duncan.

-Cierra la boca...nose para que son, pero no pueden tocarlas, porque son FEMENINAS-le dijo Courtney sacandole su "avion"

-Ademas que las tengan...y las usen...los hace niñitas-dijo Gwen riendo.

-Vamos no saben para que es?-le pregunto Trent a las chicas.

-Y...es...para las chicas...y es un secreto confidencial-mintio Sierra.

-Yo vi comerciales en la tele sobre ello-dijo Alejandro-Pero jamas preste atencion-

-Yuk...que es esto?-pregunto Courtney tomando un tampon.

-Era el comandante!-se lo saco de la mano Geoff.

-Chicos no se a ustedes pero esto me abrio el apetito-dijo Owen tratando de comer una de las toallitas.

-NO SE COMEN!-le advirtio Gwen.

-Y como lo sabes?-le pregunto Tyler.

-Porque si no en vez de estar en el baño estarian en la alacena genio!-le dijo Noah.

-Averiguen para que sirve!-les ordeno Zeke.

-Ja, ja, ja-dijo Heather-Primero enano, no me diras que hacer, y segundo...no es mi problema nosotras lo sabremos algun dia!, y seremos mejores-dijo la muchacha.

-Y si es algo aterrador?-pregunto Lindsay-Como...nose como que...pero ...-dijo ella sentandose a pensar.

-Pregunten-dijeron los chicos.

-NO-respondian ellas.

-PREGUNTEN-reiteraron.

-NO NO NO-

-OK PREGUNTARE-dijo Gwen-A ver si se termina esta payasada-

-Ok te acompaño, no estaria bien que lo sepas tu y yo no-dijo Courtney y Gwen revoleo sus ojos.

-Alguien mas?-pregunto la palida.

-Bien...que mas da?-dijo Heather y las acompaño.

-Recuerden...grabenlo-le dijo Duncan-Si no no les creere-

-Como si me interesara mentirte en algo tan estupido-se alarmo Heather.

Alejandose de la casa, y buscando a la mama mas cuerda, o sea la de Courtney, fueron directo a ella, la apartaron del grupo de adultos y Court realizo la pregunta.

-Ma...para que son las toallitas femeninas?-

-Como?-dijo la madre con una sonrisa-Eres muy chiquita algun dia lo sabras-dijo dando la vuelta.

-Haz algo es tu madre...-la alento Heather.

-Es que...que...quiero..saber como usarlas!-dijo Court guiñando el ojo.

-COMO?-se alarmo-Eres muy chica...deberemos ir al pediatra...como te digo esto en frente de tus amigas?, sus madres me demandaran!-dijo la mujer alarmada.

-Vamos señora, puede decirnos, juramos no contarle a nadie-sonrio Heather y prendio el celular de la madre de Zeke, que lo habian robado para grabar.

-Bien...ehm...las niñas...un dia se hacen señoritas-dijo la madre.

-Cuando se operan las lolas?-pregunto Gwen.

-No...es mas bien antes...-dijo la madre.

-Cuando?-pregunto Court.

-Bien...las niñas, nos tenemos que preparar para recibir un bebe en la panzita, y...para ello debemos convertirnos en señoritas y dejar de ser niñas...si?-dijo ella incomoda.

-Y eso que tiene que ver mama?, no hagas metaforas!-se molesto Court.

-Bueno...y cuando eso sucede...las niñas...ehm...necesitan usar toallitas porque...al prepararse para recibir un bebe, em...-se ponia nerviosa-El utero se prepara, armando una especia de "bolsita para bebe", durante todo el mes, y cuando esa bolsita no es utilizada, o sea no hay un bebe en ella...nos deshacemos-dijo la mama.

-Hacemos caca?-pregunto Gwen.

-Claro que no...mas bien, nos deshacemos de ella, por un agujerito en nuestra cosita privada-dijo la mama cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Es pipi?-pregunto Heather.

-Mas bien es...sangre-dijo eso y las tres niñas abrieron los ojos como dos platos.

-...NOS VA A SANGRAR LA CHUCHI!-grito Court.

-No te alarmes nena, nos pasa a todas!-le dijo la mama.

-PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME PASE A MI MAMA, ES UN ASCO, YA BASTANTE ES TODO LO DEMAS...TENDRE PROBLEMAS PSICOLOGICOS!, COMO ALGO PUEDE SER TAN ASQUEROSO?-Seguia diciendo la joven morena.

-Bueno...pero es para algo especial, Un bebe-dijo la madre.

-QUE HORROR!-agrego Gwen-Jamas quiero tener un hijo!-

-No digas eso Gweny, es tan lindo...ademas...para eso son las toallitas...las ponemos como un "pañal", y no nos manchamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Cada vez es mas asquerosa señora-le dijo Heather, y la madre se quedo perpleja.

-Y esto?-pregunto Gwen sacando un tampon.

-Jojojo...cuantas preguntas...bien la ultima...es...un tampon y se coloca dentro de ese famoso agujerito...cuando una es mas grande-dijo esta y se quiso retirar.

-Vamos a seguir jugando...-dijo Heather tomando a una muñeca, y buscando el agujerito.

-Ellas son perfectas, no hacen cosas sucias...-dijo Courtney.

-Sera inevitable?-pregunto Gwen.

-Claro que no...seguro cuando seamos grandes se va a haber inventado algo para que este episodio no suceda!-dijo Courtney segura.

-Y si no lo hay?-pregunto Gwen asqueada.

-Pues...seremos sucias!-dijo Heather.-Debemos llevar la grabacion-

-NO-paro el paso Court.

-Que te sucede?-le pregunto Gwen.

-Es que...no podemos decirle a los niños tal cosa...creeran que somos unas sucias...y no nos querran tener de novia en la preparatoria!-se asusto.

-Te preocupa Duncan...el es muy sucio no creo que le moleste tal cosa-le dijo Heather.

-No me preocupa ese idiota-se sonrojo- Pero...enserio Heather quieres que sepan que cuando seas grande sangraras por tu vagina?-

-Oh...ahora que lo dices asi suena asqueroso-dijo esta, y miro la grabacion.

-Borrala es lo mejor-la alento Gwen, y las tres miraron como borraban.

-Que les diremos?-pregunto Courtney.

-Que no nos quisieron decir...-le dijo Gwen relajada.

-Genial-dijo Courtney abrazandola-Por eso eres mi amiga!-

-Si bueno mejores amigas...vamos-les dijo Heather, y se alejaron, entrando a la casa donde seguian hablando de cosas.

-Y?-preguntaron todos.

-No...nos dijeron nada-contestaron las tres sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bien ya no me importa...tengo hambre-dijo Geoff.

-AL FIN!-dijo Owen mientras bajaba a Izzy de su espalda.

-Vamos a comer torta!-Dijeron todos corriendo, y saliendo por la puerta.

-EL ULTIMO ES PEDO DE OWEN-dijo Alejandro y corrieron todos mas rapido, Courtney quedo al final mientras miraba las toallitas como perdida.

-Que pasa princesa?-le dijo Duncan juntando unas monedas que se les habian caido.

-AGhhh...es que nunca te cansas de asustarme?-le pregunto saltando del susto.

-No...-dijo el sonriendo.

-Nada...pensaba...en...que seran...jaja-fingio ella.

-Se que ocultas algo-le dijo el riendo.

-No...nada!-le dijo ella acercandose a la puerta principal.

-Yo se para que son las toallitas-

-COMO?-pregunto ella.

-Ja...mentira no lo se...pero tu debes saberlo...vamos dimelo!-le dijo el

-No...no...no lose-decia ella

-Mas vale que no mientas...-le dijo el

-Claro que no idiota...ademas cuando te enteres...me agradeceras no habertelo dicho-dijo la muchacha saliendo.

La tarde la pasaron bien jugando a las muñecas, y Harold finalmente presto sus avioncitos, para suerte de Zeke, Bridg le habia regalado uno, y era mas genial que el que tenia Harold, cuando llego la noche su fueron a sus casas todos los compañeros, y Zeke entro a la suya.

-EZEKIEL!-grito la madre cuando entro a su dormitorio.

-Que...?-pregunto ingenuo.

-QUE HICISTE CON MIS TOALLITAS, Y TAMPONES?, LOS PINTASTE?, YO NECESITO ESAS COSAS...SON LAS COSAS DE MAMA...COMO PUEDE SER QUE NUNCA ESCUCHES?-Le gritaba la madre mientras encontraba mas y mas...ademas de todos sus maquillajes usados para pintar los "aviones".

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME PARECIO TIERNO ESTE TEMA, TRATE DE PONER MAS O MENOS COSAS QUE ME PIDIERON, Y QUIZAS EL PROX SEA DE PAPA NOEL PORQUE LO PIDEN MUCHO...ADEMAS VOY A PONER MAS PAREJAS, SOLO QUE NO VEIA COMO ENCAJARLO BIEN EN ESTE CAPITULO, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW QUE LAS AMO LAS LEO MIL VECES...Y BUENO EL REVIEW NUMERO...80 ELIJE EL EPISODIO SIGUIENTE...ASI QUE A DEJAR REVIWS!**

**SUERTE**


	6. ¿Que sucedera en el 2012?

Estaban los chicos mirando la pelicula 2012, la habia puesto el profesor McLean, y el se habia quedado dormido, vale aclarara que el no ve ninguna pelicula entera, le aburren y dice que el si hubiera sido actor seria el mejor y mas exitoso, para colmo trajo una pelicula pirata hablada en rumano y con subtitulos que pasaban muy rapido para que los chicos la entendieran, para su suerte toco el timbre y era hora del recreo.

-Creen...que en el 2012 se termina el mundo?-pregunto Geoff como asustado.

-Claro que si...-afrimo Harold

-No seas idiota, si estamos muy bien-decia Duncan comiendo una barra de caramelo.

-Claro que no, el medio ambiente sufre muchisimo con toda la basura que la gente arroja a los rios, sin mencionar la tala de arboles, y los pocos espacios verdes-decia preocupada Bridgette.

-Antes de morir preferiria crecer-dijo Gwen.

-Y yo dar mi primer beso-le dijo Cody acercandose, y Sierra lo intercepto y lo beso en la mejilla pues el chico sabia zafarse bien.

-Por favor...2012?, el mundo se ira deteriorando no acabara de un dia para el otro!-dijo Courtney segura

-Con miedo princesa?-le pregunto Duncan .

-CLARO QUE NO-le contesto ella ofendida

-Y si se acaba...salvaran a las mujeres y niños primeros...y a los mas lindos obvio-dijo Justin mirandose a un espejo-La gente no podria ver mi belleza a futuro!-se preocupaba.

-Nos llevaran a otro planeta como Ireju, o Ifolito-decia Izzy.

-No existen tales planetas!-le dijo Noah y ella rio

-Eso te quieren hacer creer-le dijo y el chico solo revoloteo sus ojos.

-Primero si vamos a morir, no salvaran a nadie y segundo...con toda la tecnologia que hay creen que moriremos asi nada mas?-pregunto Heather cansada de las suposiciones.

-Si morimos debes saber que eres la chica mas linda de toda la escuela...y mas feroz-decia Alejandro, mientras Bridgette se perdia en los comentarios del chico.

-Como sea...-interrumpio Court- No moriremos-

-Claro que si...algun dia sentiremos la ira de la madre naturaleza-dijo Bridgette como poseida.

-Que importa...de algo hay que morir no?-dijo Duncan.

-Piensa en todos los bebes sin nacer!-dijo Gwen sentimental lo que sorprendio a muchos- Que?-pregunto ella-Mi hermanito...no naceria-decia escondiendose en sus hombros lo que causo ternura en Trent -Seria Hija unica

-Oigan tranquilos...no moriremos es solo una pelicula-dijo Trent tratando de tarnquilizar a la palida.

-Recuerdan cuando moririamos en el 2000?-pregunto Noah.

-Pero...hubiera sido genial que se revelaran los electrodomesticos no?-pregunto Harold

-NO-respondieron todos.

-Imaginate la heladera...-decia Owen aterrado debajo de un banquito.

-Sal de ahi-le dijo Geoff, y los chicos insistieron en sacarlo, pero se resistio.

-Y...en el 2012 habra salones de belleza?...quiero verme bien al morir-dijo Lindsay

-No importara porque nadie queda vivo!-decia Courtney molesta.

-Y si eres la unica viva?-le preguntaba Trent.

-Que?...-decia ella

-Y el unico chico Duncan?-pregunto Heather.

-Callense -dijo ella molesta.

-Y si el unico chico es Trent?-pregunto Sierra ingenua, y Courtney no dijo nada solo solto una risa.

-Seria bueno algo de compania-dijo, pues eran buenos amigos.

-Porque no te molestaste?-pregunto Gwen.

-Basta no es el 2012, no estoy sola con nadie...-respondia Courtney recordando que Gwen jamas comento lo de las toallitas.

-Bueno...pero si ocurre quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho-dijo Tyler y los chicos rieron, menos Lindsay que miro con ojos enamorados.

-Y si despertamos en otros cuerpos?-pregunto Owen.

-Seguro que tu alma no entra en otro!-retruco Noah y todos rieron.

-Hey! dije mil veces que no soy gordo, cuendo crezca mi mama dijo que dare un estiron y sere delgado como...Harold-se rehuso a escuchar los comentarios de Noah.

-Que harias si viene una ola enorme hacia ti?-les pregunto Bridgette a los chicos.

-Facil, correr!-contesto Heather.

-De nada serviria...-comento Geoff.

-Me esconderia en la casa mas cercana-contesto Noah.

-Y si no hay tal casa?-pregunto Bridg.

-Facil, moriria-contesto casi sin darle importancia al asunto Linds

-Genial...-dijo Gwen con aires depresivos.

-Odio hablar de muerte!-les dijo Tyler asustado con Owen debajo del banquito.

-Y tan cercano viejo!-aclaro Geoff.

-Entonces...creen que hay muerte en el 2012?-termino diciendo Heather.

-Si...-contestaron la mitad y la otra nego rotundamente.

-Me da miedo...-se asustaba Cody.

-Tranquilo Cody Co...no te pasara nada-le decia Sierra apretujando al chico.

-Queria ser un criminal...reconocido, ya saben esos que roban bancos y nadie sabe...o capo mafia-se quejaba Duncan.

-Y yo abogada o presidenta-decia Court.

-Animo...no se acabara asi como asi el mundo-dijo Trent.

Los chicos se quedaron tristes callados un largo rato, y sono la campana que maracaba la vuelta a la clase, Heather fue tomada del brazo antes de entrar.

-Seria lindo darte un primer beso...si solo nos quedan dos años mas!-decia Alejandro acercandose.

-Mas lindo seria que le alejes-contesto ella incomoda-Un primer beso con Alejandro, que asco!-se autoconvencio.

Entrando al salon iba Trent conversando con Gwen.

-Oye anes de morir quisiera publicar mi cancion-dijo el

-Que tierno...-contesto ella.

-Eres muy dulce...lo que dijiste de un hermanito...-dijo el

-Ah...bueno...-ella se incomodaba y el beso su mejilla, ella se sonrojo.

-Bueno chicos la pelicula se trabo-dijo McLean rompiendo el DvD-Asi que...solo...nos sentaremos a mirarnos las caras-decia el hombre

-Profesor!-pregunto Tyler.

-Si...T...T...Thiago?-preguntaba maldiciendo que el chico tenga una pregunta

-TYLER!-grito el chico

-Como digas Taylor-

-Bueno...se acabara el mundo en el 2012?-pregunto y el profesor pudo ver las caras de preocupacin de los chicos, y en su mente solo se le ocurrio una cosa

-Claro que...-dijo dejando suspenso-SI!, esta cientificamente comprobado, pero es un secreto de los grandes si se enteran que se lo dije...me mataran!-decia el hombre fingiendo.

-OH NO...-dijeron al unisono.

-Pero es nuestro secreto chicos!-se aseguro el trasero McLean.

-Claro profesor McLean-dijeron en coro.

-Genial, ahora tranquilos y calladitos que es la hora de la siesta-dijo apollo los pies en el escritorio, y se durmio, poniendo a Harold en la puerta de espia por si venia algun directivo.

-Pero..-dijo Courtney con ganas de aprender.

-Esucho otro pero...y...te enviare con la directora-amenazo, ella se quedo de brazos cruzados ofendida, mientras los chicos se pasaron notitas, y una de ellas callo en el regazo de Court.

"_Quiero volver a besar a la princesa antes del 2012_", Duncan se habia escondido al ver que le llego a Court, y ella sonrio furtivamente, luego le lanzo una mirada asesina y mordio su labio inferior.

-Se que ella gusta de mi-susurro Duncan, ella no hizo caso y leyo un libro que habia por alli sobre el medio ambiente, muy preocupada.

-Si se termina el mundo serias mi novia?-pregunto Owen a Izzy.

-Solo si nos mudamos a Pluton-contesto ella agarrando fuerte las mejillas de este.

-Ehm...hay comida?-pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto hay un lugar lleno de comida gratis...para los plutonianos!-dijo ella.

-Si tu lo dices...-

Para lo que resto del dia, los chicos ya habian olvidado el asunto, y aunque la duda los amenzo a la noche, pudieron dormir, y no se volvieron a preguntar el tema, quizas por temor, lo unico que es sierto, es que ninguno les menciono el tema a los padres, para suerte de Chris McLean.

**BIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON ALGUN REVIEW, ESTE FUE ELEGIDO POR EL REIEW NUMERO 80 O SEA MI TAN QUERIDA LILY, PARECE ARREGLADO PERO NO FUE, ASI QUE LINDA ESTE ES POR Y PARA VOS!, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI FIC, Y BUENO...A VER SI EL REVIEW NUMERO...95 ELIGE EL PROX CAP! Y A DEJAR REVIEWS QUE NO DECAIGA SON USTEDES LOS QUE CONTINUAN LA HISTORIA.**

**SUERTE**


	7. ¿Que sera de nuestro futuro?

-Otra vez...-dijo Bridgette mientras una rubia muy hermosa de unos 16 años salia corriendo llorando hacia su casa.

-Tu hermana acaso es ciega?-pregunto Leshawna, experta en telenovelas gracias a su madre.

-No...pero ella dice amarlo-dijo Bridgette con cara de asco.

-Yuk...-dijeron al unisono Heather, Courtney y Gwen.

-Dijiste que nos pasaria a buscar de inmediato tu madre-se quejo Heather ante Sierra.

-Y vendra...-dijo esperanzada la chica sumamente alta.

-Si claro...-susurro Courtney, y la muchacha le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Esto no sera por Cody...o si?-pregunto Gwen.

-Ehm...jaja...-reia nerviosa.

-SIERRA!-gritaron las chicas.

-El queria ganar con los chicos el torneo de Ciencias...lo siento-decia la muchacha disculpandose.

-VAMOS EN MI AVION!-grito Izzy, montada en una estatua de las escuela.

-Baja de alli!, es totalmente en contra de las reglas!-grito Courtney bajandola de los pelos, mientras la peliroja reia.

-Tranquilas...-aseguro Bridgette-Llamare a mi mama-de inmediato la chica le pidio prestado el celular a Courtney, que era la unica que poseia uno, que siempre disponia de credito, llamo a la madre, y hubo un intercambio de palabras donde fue obvio que la mama se nego.

-Y?-pregunto impaciente Lindsay.

-Mi madre esta consolando a mi hermana, quien tiene una grave depresion...solo es un poco de llanto-decia la rubia desilucionada.

-Quien vive mas cercana?-pregunto Heather, como siempre tomando el control de la situacion.

-Yo!-dijo entusiasmada Lindsay-Gane?-pregunto.

-Bien caminaremos hasta lo de Linds-agrego Courtney, y las niñas comenzaron a caminar una tarde de mucho calor.

-Genial Sierra, tu y tu estupido amor han hecho esto-se quejaba Heather.

-Ustedes no entienden...-se disculpaba la niña.

-Acaso no te das cuenta que el gusta de...-dijo Leshawna y Gwen le tapo la boca.

-De...jeje...alguna otra-agrego Gwen nerviosa por miedo a ser estrangulada por la chica.

-Si...lo se, pero tengo la ilusion...de casarme, tener 5 hijos, irnos de vacaciones cada verano, cocinar para el..ahh-suspiraba mirando al cielo con ojos perdidos.

-Wow...que futuro!-dijo Courtney riendo con Gwen.

-Hey...no es tan grave soñar-se apeno Bridg mientras llevaba miles de libros-Yo sueño con ser una gran surfista!-decia mientras se caia con los libros.

-Y casarse con Geoff...es obvio nena!-le dijo Leshawna

-Son la pareja mas tierna!-agregaba Lindsay-Tu y Greg-

-Ah...-se ponia colorada.

-Ja...imaginense sufrir por amor!, que locura!-agregaba Heather.

-Claro...-le dijo Beth mientras guardaba una foto de Justin.

-...Por algun idiota que esta muy ocupado siendo idiota que no es capaz de decir una palabra sin arruinar todo o creer que es broma!-se enfadaba Courtney.

-Hablas por Duncan?-le pregunto Bridg.

-S...NO!-grito enfadada haciendo caer otra vez los libros de la rubia.

-Lamento confesarte tu futuro Court...pero eres la tipica chica de telenovela ricachona que se casa con el muerto de hambre y sufre porque el es un mujeriego-le dijo Leshawna , y todas rieron.

-Lo que mas me imagino es Courtney manteniendo a Duncan-reia Gwen, meintras la castaña solo fruncia la boca.

-SUFICIENTE!-grito y enfrento a Leshawna-Al menos...estare con alguien minimamente decente y no sere la señora de Harold con mil hijos colorados con aparatos y zapatos ortopedicos...-y las chicas rieron mas.

-NO ME GUSTA HAROLD!-peleo Leshawna a Courtney.

-Imagino a los niños de Court y Duncan peleando a los de Leshawna y Harold-reia Bridgette.

-Que imaginacion!-Dijeron Leshawna y Courtney.

-Y que hay de la gotica?-pregunto maliciosa Heather.

* * *

-Genial Cody...convenciste a Sierra-dijo Duncan en el auto de la madre de Geoff.

-Si...pague un precio algo caro-dijo el chico.

-Cual...?-pregunto Owen.

-Tuve que llorar y hablar...hablar..-decia tragando saliva-Como bebe...-

-JAJAJAJAJA-rieron todos y el chico se enfado.

-Bueno...al menos eso nos hara ganar, si te hubieras esforzado con Heather no pasaria esto!-le dijo a Alejandro.

-Hago lo que puedo...-se defendio el chico.

-Es obvio que en unos años Alejandro sera totalmente dominado por Heather-dijo Geoff riendo y provocando la risa de muchos.

-Y Obvio que Geoff de Bridg-y aun rieron mas fuerte.

-Claro que no viejo, siempre sere un fiestero!-grito y la mama lo tomo y lo volvio a sentar.

-Tranquilo Geoffy-le dijo dulcemente, y enseguida llegaron, se sentaron, y comenzaron a comer unas galletitas con jugos.

-Nerd numero uno...cual es el proyecto?-pregunto Duncan a Noah.

-Odio esto-dijo el chico sacando una lamina.

-Vamos Noah, algun dia seras un premio Nobel-le dijo Harold con ilusion.

-Uhu Genial!-dijo ironico-Una prediccion de Madame Harold-y los chicos rieron.

-Sabes viejo?-le dijo Trent-Serias la pareja ideal de Court-

-Ni loco-dijo el sonrojado.

-Claro que si..se llevarian genial!-aseguro Owen.

-Como si el pudiera con ella-dijo Duncan sin dejar de prestar atencion al televisor.

-Quizas si seamos una gran pareja-dijo Noah al ver la preocupacion de Duncan, este lanzo una mirada asesina y Geoff apasiguo el momento.

-Quienes creen que tendran hijos?-pregunto.

-Owen y Trent-dijo Cody-Ellos parecen ser buenos padres-

-Gracias...pero hijos...acaso recuerdas como se tienen?-dijo Trent.

-Y cual es el problema?-pregunto Duncan.

-Es...algo asqueroso...no quisiera hacerle tal cosa a Gwe...-dijo y se interrumpio.

-Quieres tener hijos con Gwen?-le pregunto Owen y todos esperaron la respuesta con ansias de reirse

* * *

-Y...?-le pregunto Courtney casi desesperada.

-Nada...-contesto Gwen-Sera lo que tenga que ser-

-Seguro quieres estar con Duncan no?-le pregunto Heather y Courtney le puso el pie, la asiatica cayo haciendo caer los libros de Bridgette otra vez.

-No lo se...somos chicas no?-dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

-Seria genial estar con Ty...Ty...Ty...cuanto?-pregunto Linds ingenua.

-TYLER!-le gritaron.

-El!...seriamos una gran pareja, yo seria porrista y el un gran deportista-se entusiasmaba Lindsay abrazando a Leshawna.

-Y que hay de hijos?...-pregunto la afrocanadiense

-Que asco!-agrego Courtney.

-Por favor ni lo recordemos!-aclaro Heather.

-Tienes miedo de que salgan con acento como Alejandro?-le pregunto Lindsay inocente.

-CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE NO ESTARE CON ALEJANDRO-decia Heather molesta empujando a la rubia y haciendo que a Bridgette se le caigan los libros por enesima vez.

-Yo creo que tener hijos...seria lindo!-dijo Bridgette juntando los libros-Ya sabes...una familia con ese ser especial-dijo mientras llegaban a la casa de Linds, donde entraron, y rapidamente descansaron del calor.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Leshawna es tan obvio que Harold quiere estar conmigo-dijo Beth-Aunque es obvio que estare con Justin...espero crecer y ser una chica delgada tipo Top Model, ya saben...-decia la chica frente a un espejo.

-Si Claro Beth!-rio Courtney con Heather.

-Tu seguramente engordaras...tienes esos genes latinos que te haran crecer las caderas-dijo la muchacha y Courtney solo rechino sus dientes.

-Chicas la unica modelo...sere yo!-dijo Heather sacando del espejo a Beth de un golpe.

-Y yo!-festejaba Lindsay-O...quizas una conductora de algun programa de niños!-decia.

-Lindsay agradece si terminas la escuela!-le decia Gwen y ella torcio su cabeza como los perros.

-Lo que puedo estar segura, jamas sufrire por amor!-dijo Courtney mientras relojeaba un libro para su proyecto.

* * *

-No...-contestaba Trent.

-Entonces con quien?-le pregunto Duncan algo rison.

-Con...quien sea!-dijo el y revoleo sus ojos.

-Duncan...debemos decirte que sabemos que terminaras en la carcel...es algo obvio-predijo Harold.

-Parece que hoy crees ser una adivina verdad?-le pregunto Duncan.

-Lo unico que se chicos, es que yo pegare el estiron y no sere mas gordo-dijo Owen y los chicos se quedaron en duda, de reirse o no.

-No podemos saber nuestros futuros!-le dijo Noah.

-Yo estare con la dulce Leshawna en una casa paradisiaca, sere una especie de Bill Gates!-festejaba Harold.

-Te olvidas de un detalle-le dijo Duncan.

-Cual?-

-Sere ladron, te robare todo, y...luego me ire con algunas chicas a una isla-decia el chico.

-Jamas piensas que estaras con una chica?-le pregunto Cody.

-Nop...minimo 2-dijo el chico comiendo sus galletitas favoritas, rellenas de vainilla.

-Yo con Heather sola estare bien...mientras engañare a otras chicas que me entregaran joyas...sere un gran hipnotizador!-decia Alejandro con tono mistico.

-Que trabajo!-le dijo Geoff-y Cody...estaras con Sierra?-le pregunto

-No...ni loco...mi gran amor es Gwen-decia el, todos quedaron callados, y cambiaron de tema.

-Lo unico que se es que tendre mucho dinero!-decia Geoff, y su hermano llegaba a la casa, un joven de 16 años muy enfadado.

-Maldita...-decia y los niños lo miraban incredulos.

-Que paso Lucas?-le preguntaba la madre, mientras ellos fingian hacer el trabajo, cuando el unico trabajando era Noah.

-Nada ma...deja-decia el joven, la madre fue otra vez a la cocina, y el chico saco su celular y llamo a alguien.-VAMOS NENA...-decia y luego gritaba, colgaba, volvia a llamarla, se disculpaba, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que colgo ofendido estrellando su celular contra un cojin del sofa.

-Otra vez peleaste con tu novia?-le preguntaba Geoff.

-Por fin estare soltero Geoff, un aviso, nunca tengas novia!-le decia, y subia a su dormitorio.

-Lo que voy a estar seguro, jamas sufrire por amor-decia Duncan convencido.

* * *

_El dia del proyecto._

-Bien...el grupo de las niñas Heather bla bla bla...ya saben-decia Chris molesto de estar ese dia tan temprano viendo estupidos poryectos.

-Aqui va...-dijo Heather y las chicas aplaudian, mientras los chicos abucheaban.

-El volcan!-dijo Izzy, y lo activo.

-Como ven...se puede ver como pasa la lava...-y el volcan mostraba todo, hasta que Izzy activo algo, y el volcan estallo, llenando a todos de lava, mas bien de ketchup con alguna otra cosa que Izzy habia agregado para hacer la lava.

-Malditos...-dijo Chris-Me voy a lavar, no se muevan!-decia molesto.

-Demente tu tienes la culpa-decia Noah molesto, su proyecto del sistema solar habia sido afectado.

-Calmate, creo que es delicioso-decia Owen lamiento el ketchup del sistema solar.

-Genial niñas tontas-dijo Alejandro, agregando muchisimas barbarides que ellas no entendian.

-Ja...tranquilo-reia Heather

-Aunque te vez preciosa cuando ries...arruinaste mi proyecto-dijo enfadado, aunque sonreia a Heather.

-SALGAN...LIMPIEZA-decia McLean, mientras entraban a limpiar, los niños salieron.

-Ven las niñas son tontas...no se puede estar con una sola-dijo Duncan.

-Y los chicos son unos perdedores, ni siquiera se puede estar con alguno!-agrego Courtney.

-Aunque moririas por estar con alguno verdad?-le pregunto Duncan.

-En mi futuro no hay algun idiota, quizas algun juez de la corte suprema, o un abogado comptente-dijo ella.

-Como si pudieras elegir de quien enamorarte-le dijo Bridgtte mientras se alejaba.

-Oye...-le dijo Geoff.

-Lamento el lio que hizo mi hermana en tu casa...que se haya peleado con tu hermano no tiene nada que ver...-decia ella sonrojada y apenada.

-El habra hecho algo malo...oye, jamas quiero ser como el con alguna chica...-decia.

-Ni yo como mi hermana...digo... cometer los mismos errores...que locura-dijo ella

-Mismos errores?-pregunto Geoff.

-Ya sabes...eso significa que tampoco nosotros nos podriamos llevar bien...igual suena como una locura-dijo Bridg.

-JA...SI...locura...-decia apenado Geoff.

-Viejo deja el futuro y piensa en el ahora...que hacemos con nuestro proyecto?-pregunto Trent.

-Tambien hablaban del futuro?-pregunto Gwen riendo.

-Ahm...-salio de sus pensamientos Trent-Si...que tonteria verdad?-

-Si..por dios somos niños...-dijo ella y ambos se miraron, no podremos saber que estaban pensando pero podriamos imaginar sus miradas...y lo que desean para su futuro.

**BIEN ESTE FUE A PEDIDO DE MIREYA...ESPERO DENTRO DE POCO ACTUALIZAR Y HARE EL SIGUIENTE DE NAVIDAD, SIGAN DEJANDO IDEAS NUNCA SON RECHAZADAS LAS PORPUESTAS, PARA MI BUENA SUERTE TERMINE EL COLEGIO ASI QUE A ACTUALIZAR HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SEAN SINCEROS Y ...DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SUERTE**


	8. ¿Quien es Santa Claus?

-No puede ser...-decía asustado un chico mirando la ventana llena de nieve, un niño a su lado miraba asombrado, levantaba la ceja y codeaba a su amigo que reía sin parar, ambos se sentaron al rededor del fuego, el frío del invierno acechaba en el país, y mas allí donde los lagos estaban congelados, la temperatura desendía cada vez más, el crujir de las ramas del hogar encendido era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el pequeño muchachito seguía mirando aterrado las luces y la nieve.

-Puedes tranquilizarte?-preguntó uno exasperado.

-No lo entienden, ya viene Santa...-dijo el chico, corretando por la sala de estar.

-Tranquilo Zeke-lo calmó su amigo rubio- Hoy vendrán todos los chicos...no hay que temer-diciendo esto sentó a Ezekiel con él cerca del fuego.

-Duncan te dije mil veces que usaras la camisa dentro del pantalón- le ordenaba una dulce mujer rubia de ojos claros, que parecía muy enfadada; la puerta sonó y de inmediato atendió, su cara cambio de nervios, a tranquila, una anfitriona jamás debía titubear- Buenos dias- les dijo a una pareja, una mujer con una cara más bien delgada, y facciones finas. El hombre era todo un galán, bonitos dientes, bronceado, y parecía diez años más joven.

-Que linda decoración-le brindo un cumplido la mujer.

-Gracias Dion, deja tus cosas en el otro cuarto-la recibía la mujer y miraba a Duncan, para que éste arreglara su camisa.

-Viejo tu madre esta más loca que Zeke- le dijo Geoff, volteando a mirar a la hermosa rubiecita que había entrado, con dos coletas y moños verdes, un vestido de terciopelo del mismo color, que resaltaban sus ojos, y un pequeño espacio entre los dientes en señal que hace poco se le había caído.

-Hola!-saludo la muchacha, y Zeke de inmeadito corrió su vista y se poso sobre la rubia recién llegada.

-Qué hay Bridg?-preguntó Duncan, arreglando su camisa- Que quede en claro que lo hago porque yo quiero, no porque lo dice ella-le dijo a sus amigos, los cuatro se sentaron a esperara los adultos, no podían correr en la casa, desordenar, jugar con el arbolito, jugar con el presente, entrar al perro, torturar al gato a lo cual se oponía Bridgette, torturar a Zeke a lo cual se oponía Zeke, así que practicamente solo miraban la Tv, mientras llegaban más y más invitados, la madre de Gwen, los padres de Heather, de Owen y así todo el barrio se reunió en la Navidad, cada año lo hacía una familia diferente y este año le tocaba a la familia de Duncan, en su hermosa casa donde todo estaba lleno de renos de plástico, y luces de colores, además de unas cuantas guirnaldas.

-Odio esta fecha...siempre es tan aburrida-se acomplejaba Noah

-La mejor parte viene despues de las doce muchachos!-abrazaba a sus amigos Owen, mirando el arbolito aún vacío.

-Este año pedí el juego de dormitorio Barbie, la nueva Barbie , la casita de Barbie, y el lujoso auto Escarabajo-decía Heather

-Santa no es millonario sabes?-la cuestionó Beth.

-Santa Claus sólo le trae buenos regalos a las niñas lindas- le sacaba la lengua la asiática, en ello las miradas de odio entre ambas fueron obvias, hasta que Beth escondió una lágrima.

-Mi hermana mayor siempre dice a mama que pedirá un Vibrador...este año quiero uno también!-dijo Lindsay, y todos miraron intrigados.

-Y eso que es?-preguntó Cody.

-No lo se, pero suena divertido!-agregó la rubia con ojos soñadores.

-Entonces quiero uno también!-reía Cody.

-Este año Santa me regalará una nueva guitarra- comentaba Trent mirando el arbolito con tantas ilusiones como todos, pero la hora de la cena llegó, y la mesa de los niños ya estaba servido el primer plato, la madre de Duncan había alejado a estos bastante, así podían hablar tranquilos, y no tenian que preocuparse de los pequeñitos.  
Primero comieron obviamente hasta llenarse, sin saber que venía el plato siguiente y que los esperaba una larga noche de charla aburrida, sin poder jugar por miedo a que manchen la alfombra, lo cual haría enfadar a la señora de la casa.

-Hace unos años...tuve una idea-abría la conversación Alejandro.

-Y fue la única- acotó Heather, lo cual no le causo gracia al muchacho.

-Si Santa Claus es tan genial...debería raptarlo y tendría regalos... miles!-se desesperaba el chico.

-No puedes hacer eso...matarias la navidad- se quejó Bridgette.

-Gran cosa, odio la navidad, niños molestos, galletitas de gengibre, arbolito, luces, estrellitas, villancicos-enumeraba Gwen.

-Y Regalos!-decia Owen babeando sobre el vestido de Izzy, quien tomo la saliva del vestido con la cuchara y sin que se dieran cuenta lo puso en la comida de Tyler.

-Que importa si raptas a Santa Claus cabeza hueca, él es mágico, así se aparece en los distintos paises- dijo Geoff- Èl y su polvo mágico de hadas, solo debes pensar en cosas bonitas -explicaba cerrando los ojos fuertes, y haciendo fuerza, tanta que un gas salió de su trasero, provocando la risa de la mayoría y su vergüenza.

-Ése es Peter Pan!- lo corrigió Courtney- Santa Claus, es un excentrico multimillonario, que tiene miles de duendes trabajando en una fábrica, luego el regala a los niños, revelandose al sistema, y boicoteando las tiendas- explicaba con aires de sabelotodo la muchacha.

Antes de que pudieran responder la madre de Duncan llegó con más comida, pavo, y ensalada, obviamente los chicos rechazaron las verduras, a exepción de Bridgette que parecía tener un extraño agrado con ellas y desagrado con la carne.

-Santa es un genio de la construcción, él fabrica los juguetes, eso es lo que hace todo el año- discutía con la muchacha, Harold-Tienes una cabeza tan grande y no piensas?-insultaba el pelirojo.

-No importa quien sea, SANTA ES GENIAL!-festejaba Justin.

-Santa es un maniaco asesino, que piensa conquistar el mundo con sus juguetes que de noche colocan microchips a los niños para que venguen la muerte de la señora CLAUS!- decía malefica Izzy, abriendo los ojos de par en par- Genial eh?, ahora cuenten una historia ustedes-

-De que demonios hablas?-le preguntó Heather.

-De Hallowen-contestaba la chica comiendo su pavo, como si no hubiese comido en dias.

-Santa es un farsante, ni se porque lo hace pero hace 3 años seguidos que recibo un carbón- gruñía Duncan- Espero que este año haya estado distraido- rogaba Duncan mirando al cielo razo.

-Qué idioma habla Santa?-preguntaba Cody con la comida en el tenedor.

-Es tan obvio!, HASTA YO LA SE- dijo Lindsay dejando a todos perplejos- En Polonorterino-se enorgullecìa ella-Como los pingüinos o focas!-se entusiasmaba.

-Deberias ya haberte graduado-le palmeaba la espalda con un tono sacrcástico Noah.

-Oh Gracias- le dijo ella besando su mejilla.

-El Señor Claus es muy bueno, todos los años le dejo dulces que prepara mama, y siempre los come, es más hasta come un poco de las sobras de la heladera, por ello sera tan gordo-sugería Dj.

-Hey!...hay algo que no me cerro- comentó Sierra-Si Santa castiga a los niños malos, cómo es que Heather siempre recibe regalos?- todos los de la mesa voltearon a ver a la niña, que con su tirante cola estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa.

-No es mi culpa que le agrade a Santa-se defendía.

-Oye no es justo...soy mas bueno - le dijo Duncan arrojandole un poco de ensalada en su vestido rojo y blanco.

-Eso quisieras criminal en asenso- comentó ella tratando de arrojarle pan, pero este cayó sobre el vestido de Lindsay, que pareció creer que era un bicho, lo dejo caer en el suelo, y luego lo piso.

-Toma eso maldita chucaracha-decía la chica.

-Rico...-comentaba Izzy mientras se lo metía a la boca

-Igual...no es justo, Santa , no está siendo justo- se indignaba Courtney- Siempre...creí en él ...lo quería como a mis propios padres-

-Puedes regalarme algo si quieres-le ofreció Duncan pateandola por debajo de la mesa.

-Chicos...es grave hay tres incognitas, que idioma habla, como es que hace para estar en todos lados, y porque le regala cosas a Heather?-dijo Trent contando con los dedos de su mano.

-Santa se saca fotocopias y las reparte...-dijo Cody-Una Fotocopia humana-

-En realidad, creo que Papa Noel conoce la teoría del tiempo, y puede manejarlo a su antojo, es una mente superdotada-agregaba Noah.

-No, no, existe un Santa en cada pais...-decía Gwen- No hay otra manera- solucionaba esto.

La madre de Duncan volvió a sacarle los platos, y los dejo descansar, o más bien lo obligó a salir de la mesa, y volver a la sala de estar, los chicos recostados al rededor de la acogedora llama del hogar se miraban los rostros, en busca de respuestas.

-Una vez...ví a Santa Claus- confirmó Owen- Es Genial...pero solo lo ví dejar regalos, e irse por la puerta...-hablaba en susurro.

-Santa...habla inglés- decía casi sin pensarlo Bridg- Sería lo más normal...-

-O Quizas ni hable...no lo necesita-le comentó Geoff.

-Geoff mejor tú no hables, no le necesitas- le decía golpeando su cabeza Courtney, en ese instante, la madre de Duncan llegó con muchísimos caramelos navideños, aquellos palitos blancos y rojos, y los dejó agarrar cuantos quisieran, Duncan tomó en gran cantidad, mientras que Bridg no pudo, su madre la obligaba a cuidar sus dientes; en ello se acercaron más al fuego, el frío comenazaba a transpasar las paredes de la casa y congelaba más y más el lugar, la madre al ver ésto les llevo unos lindos alcochados, en donde se refugiaron los pequeños.

-Santa...-decia Noah pensativo

-No me importa quien sea, él es genial...-dijo Cody cuando el sueño le estaba ganando.

-No te importa?-le pregunto Ezekiel

-No...-contestaba el pequeñito dando la media vuelta.

-Es muy extraño...sabe todo de nosotros...nos espía...no creo que sea un buen hombre- comentaba Zeke- Conoce nuestras debilidades-seguía hablando mirando por la ventana mientras los copos de nieve caían en la nieve.

-Pero es super...-le dijo Owen.

-Eso te quiere hacer creer-le dijo Zeke a los muchachos, en ello la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban llenas y de a poco se quedaban dormidas.

-Pobrecitos...no aguantan el sueño-dijo tierna la madre de Duncan, y con los otros padres llevaba a los pequeñines al dormitorio de Duncan, donde pusieron mantas y colchones y entraron, obviamente que los unicos que no podían dormir eran Duncan y Geoff.

-Hey...-chistaba Geoff a Duncan, y éste se dió vuelta, ambos dormian en el mismo colchón que Cody, no se inmutaba.

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme quien es Santa-dijo Duncan casi leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo.

-Estaba por decir eso...que hora es?-le pregunto y Duncan miró mucho tiempo el reloj y luego confesó.

-No se leer la hora-e l dormitorio estaba oscuro, lleno de posters de peliculas de mounstruos con las paredes escritas, ropa sucia tirada, un escritrio lleno de basura, juguetes destrozados, de todos los juguetes el patrullero de la policia era el mas destruido por alguna razón,y tenía una pequeña luz de noche que dejaba ver a penas los rostros, los muchachos se levantron, y oyeron a los padres ahora riendo, y brindando.

-Debe ser media noche...Santa llegara en cualquier momento-dijo Geoff, mientras se escabullia por la escalera, en ello vieron a los otros padres juntar sus cosas y marcharse.

-Hermosa velada, vendremos por Heather mañana por la mañana sin falta-diciendo esto, la familia de Heather, que era la última en irse dejó todo libre para investigar, quien demonios era Santa; los padres de Duncan se dieron unos cuantos besos, y dejaron la casa a medio hacer, algunas copas con alcohol reposaban en la mesada de la cocina, el mantel antes blanco navideño ahora sucio estaba hecho un bollo sobre la mesa del comedor, en ello, la madre de Duncan sacó una gran bolsa.

-Aquí dejaron los presentes- dijo, y el padre riendo puso muchos regalos debajo del arbolito, cada uno con el nombre de cada niño, en ello la madre miro a su marido- Cuándo crees que lo sepan?-

-Falta...los niños disfrutan la navidad creyendo que Santa Claus existe...luego se vuelve una fiesta rutinaria- decía el hombre dejando el regalo de Gwen que era de un tamaño importante.

-Tienes razón, cuando supe que Santa no existía fuí muy infeliz- Contestó la mujer dejando el regalo de su presiado hijo- Espero que Duncan tenga esa felicidad por mucho tiempo...- diciendo ésto dejó con cariño el presente, y ambos padres se fueron a dormir, subiendo las escaleras.

-No...lo...puedo...-decia Geoff.

-Creer- terminaba la frase Duncan.

-Eso significa...que...Santa no existe- decía el rubio, acercandose al arbolito y mirando los regalos- Por qué hacen esto nuestros padres?-

-No lo se...simplemente...lo hacen-decía Duncan aún incredulo.

-Debemos hacer que mañana por la mañana lo sepan- anunció heroíco Geoff.

-Por supuesto, asquerosos padres nos mienten...con historias de Santa...primero los bebe y ahora esto!-se quejaba pateando su regalo.

-Vamos a dormir...muero de sueño- se quejó el muchachito, y ambos salieron de la sala directo a la escaleras, y volviendo a su lugar de dormir, se acostaron no se hablaron pero les costo dormir, era un sueño, una ilusión rota, y luego de mucho pensar el sueño les ganó, y se durmieron.

Al primer rayo de sol de la mañana los chicos menos Duncan y Geoff corrieron a ver sus regalos entusiasmados, todos abrian y rompian el envoltorio, la madre de Duncan reía desde una esquina con felicidad.

-Genial...un conejito de felpa...-se alegraba Dj, abrazando al conejito.

-No lo puedo creer!-decia Heather- La casa de Barbie, con pisina!-

-El nuevo libro de Pequeños Genios...gracias Santa-sonreia Noah abriendo su nuevo libro.

-Chicos...-se pusó de pie Geoff sobre la mesa ratona cuando la mama de Duncan abandonó el lugar- Hay un gran anuncio-dijo aclarando su garganta.

-Dilo...-decian entusiasmado los niños.

-Santa...me trajo...un arco y una flecha...quizas Santa es genial- interrumpìa Zeke felizmente cambiando de parecer

-Oh...-decía Courtney feliz abrazando su regalo.

-NO INTERRUMPAN-se ofendía Geoff- Lo que iba a decir es que...se algo de Santa-dijo Geoff.

-Mira...lo que había pedido...Santa es tan genial...-decía Courtney con una agenda virtual, con touchscrim, en donde ella ya había empezado a organizar su vida, mientras estaba tan alegre que no lucía molesta y estirada como siempre.- Abre tu Regalo...- le dijo a Duncan ofreciendole el suyo envuelto en papel verde brilloso, ella miraba con una sonrisa con la que jamas Duncan se hubiese imaginado que lo iba a mirar, el levantó una ceja y aceptó desconfiado- Vamos...abrelo...-lo alentaba ella- Amo...los regalos y a Santa-

-Ok...-dijo el desconfiado mientras los otros hacían ruido por la noticia de Geoff que aún no confesaba- Un...arma de juguete...-y abrió la nota-"Lamento las otras navidades, de verdad eres un buen Niño Duncan"- leía la tarjeta.

-No te odia Santa...solo te queria hacer aprender la lección, y...te gusta...aunque sea algo...horroroso?-le prguntaba Courtney con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque desaprobaba el juguete.

-Sí- confesó feliz del regalo, venía con un kit, que te hacian creer que de verdad eras un experto con las armas, además había otro raglo de una pista de autos, él miraba todo maravillado, ya que en las navidades la madre le dejaba solo carbón, Courtney lo abrazó al ver su felicidad y luego se separo avergonzada.

-Dinos de una vez!-exclamaba Justin con su kit de belleza.

-Lo dire- dijo entusiasmado Geofff y Duncan lo bajó de la mesa

-Debemos hablar-

-No...-dijo Geoff pero el muchachito lo llevo a un rincón.

-Oye no le puedes decir a ellos...nada...-dijo Duncan.

-Por què no?-preguntaba Geoff ofendido y sorprendido.

-Porque...son felices...digo, se que es una mentira...pero los hace felices...supongo que no está mal...- seguía diciendo señalando a todos, y más que nada observando a Courtney jugar con su agenda electrónica.

-Viejo...pero sabemos algo importante- dijo y Duncan señaló a Bridg, que no paraba de saltar con su regalo, el cual era una tabla de Surf para principiantes- Tú...dices?- le preguntaba cambiando su rostro.

-Lo sabran cuando tengan que saberlo...- dijo Duncan y entonces Goeff, con los chicos desesperados dijo

-Ehm...Santa...viaja con renos...y...ehm...- se ponia nervioso- Habla Ingles- confirmó y Bridgette presto atención- Ayer con Duncan lo vimos...y nos dijo que seamos buenos...en Ingles- Mintìo finalmente.

-Tenías razón- se alegro Lindsay mirando a Beth.

-Lo dijo Bridgette...-la corrigio Heather.

-Ella es Bridgette- Confundìa Lindsay señalando a Beth.

-Como quieras Linds...- se canso Heather de explicarle, luego de la mañana desayunaron, y los padres venían a buscar a sus hijos que felizmente dejaban el hogar para ir a jugar a sus casas.

-Linda...fiesta...-le dijo Courtney a Duncan dejando el lugar.

-Supongo...asi que ahora puedes organizar cuando vas a tener tu primera cita conmigo-le dijo el burlandola.

-Todavia no esta actualizada para el año 2089- le dijo ella riendo, casualmente sin mal humor.

-Supongo que tendre que secuestrarte con mi arma...o quizas le pida una cita a Gwen- reía él, pero Courtney solo sonreia sin ponerse de mal humor.

-Esta ocupada Galan- le dijo sañalando a la niñita pálida escuchando música de la nueva guitarra de Trent.

-Court...vamos pequeña- le dijo la madre saliendo, Courtney se dispuso a irse y luego miró a Duncan

-Feliz navidad cerdo- le dijo besando la mejilla, él se quedó perplejo.

-Espera...- le dijo, corrió a su dormitorio, y le trajó algo de madera.

-Lo hiciste tú?- le preguntó ella.

-COURTNEY VAMOS!-girtaba el padre malhumorado en el auto.

-Si...era para mi madre...pero ya le hare otro- la forma no se distinguía bien, pero seguramente era una araña.

-Que...tierno-dijo ella conmovida.

-Feliz navidad princesa...-le susurro él sonrojado, pero conservando su alma de seductor.

-Siempre me sorprendes...-dijo ella y Duncan le dió un pequeño beso, ella se sonrojo.

-COURTNEY QUIERES QUE TE VENGA A BUSCAR LA NAVIDAD QUE VIENE?, VEN YA!- Gritaba el padre, y ella agarrando sus cosas sin poder despedirse dejó la casa, guardó la arañita junto a su agenda, y no dejo de mirar el portico lleno de nive, los otros chicos se fueron de a poco, Gwen no dejaba de escuchar las canciones de Trent, que a veces se equivocaba por mirarla a ella, y así fué como todos los campistas pasaron vanidad, aún creyendo en Santa, y Geoff y Duncan decidieron dejar de lado su enfado con sus padres, y dejar que los otros niños vivan una muy Feliz Navidad.

**EPISODIO NAVIDEÑO ESPERADO, GRACIAS X TODOS LOS REVIEWS SIEMPRE CORDIALES Y RESPETUOSOS, ME DA UN POQUITO DE TRSITEZA DECIRLO PERO ESTE ES EL ÙLTIMO CAP, ASI QUE YA NO MAS CAMPISTAS PEQUEÑOS, FUE EL FIC CON MAS REVIEWS QUE TENGO ASÌ QUE FUE SORPRENDENTE, GRACIAS Y SIGAN DEJANDO, Y EL CHAP NAVIDEÑO DESEANDO FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS GRANDES ESCRITORES Y LECTORES DE ESTA PÁGINA. MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**SUERTE**


End file.
